An organic electroluminescence (“electroluminescence” will be occasionally referred to as “EL”, hereinafter) device is a spontaneous light emitting device which utilizes the principle that a fluorescent substance emits light by energy of recombination of holes injected from an anode and electrons injected from a cathode when an electric field is applied. Since an organic EL device of the laminate type driven under a low electric voltage was reported by C. W. Tang et al. of Eastman Kodak Company (C. W. Tang and S. A. Vanslyke, Applied Physics Letters, Volume 51, Pages 913, 1987), many studies have been conducted on organic EL devices using organic materials as the constituting materials. Tang et al. used a laminate structure using tris(8-quinolinolato)aluminum for the light emitting layer and a triphenyldiamine derivative for the hole transporting layer. Advantages of the laminate structure are that the efficiency of hole injection into the light emitting layer can be increased, that the efficiency of forming excited particles which are formed by blocking and recombining electrons injected from the cathode can be increased, and that excited particles formed among the light emitting layer can be enclosed. As the structure of the organic EL device, a two-layered structure having a hole transporting (injecting) layer and an electron transporting and light emitting layer and a three-layered structure having a hole transporting (injecting) layer, a light emitting layer and an electron transporting (injecting) layer are well known. To increase the efficiency of recombination of injected holes and electrons in the devices of the laminate type, the structure of the device and the process for forming the device have been studied.
Conventionally, aromatic diamine derivatives described in patent Literature 1 below and aromatic diamine derivatives with condensed rings described in patent Literature 2 below have been known as hole transporting materials for the organic EL devices. Improving those aromatic amine derivatives, patent Literature 3 below discloses a following Compound (A), and patent Literature 4 below discloses an aromatic diamine compound represented by a following general formula (B).

In the general formula (B), at least one of A or B is an atomic group forming a substituted or unsubstituted saturated 5 to 8 member-ring which may comprise a spiro bond.
Further, patent Literature 5 below discloses an organic EL device employing an aromatic triamine compound represented by a following general formula (C). Furthermore, Patent Literature 6 below discloses an aromatic tetraamine compound represented by a following general formula (D).

In the general formula (C), B1 and B2 each independently represents a substituted or unsubstituted biphenylene group. A in the general formula (D) is selected among the following structures.

Still further, patent Literature 7 below and patent Literature 8 below each discloses 9-phenanthreneamine derivatives represented by a following general formula (E) and a following general formula (F) respectively.

Ar1 to Ar4 in the general formula (E) are expressed by a following structure.

Although the organic EL devices employing those materials exhibit improvement, they do not achieve practical performance yet and accordingly, further prolonged lifetime, further enhanced efficiency of light emission and further acceralated mobility were eagerly demanded.                Patent Literature 1: U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,432        Patent Literature 2: U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,569        Patent Literature 3: Japanese Registered Patent No. 3508984        Patent Literature 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-080433        Patent Literature 5: Japanese Registered Patent No. 3565870        Patent Literature 6: Japanese Registered Patent No. 3220950        Patent Literature 7: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-Open No. Heisei 11 (1999)-135261        Patent Literature 8: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-212151        